1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock module, and more particularly to a lock module having a transmitting module to emit multiple colored light rays and a receiving module to receive filtered light rays and identify the time sequence of the filtered light emitted by the transmitted module. With various and changeable sequences of colored lenses on the key, the user's safety is secured.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lock generally has a plurality of pins movably mounted in a lock core with various arrangements and is unlocked by a key with a plurality of teeth corresponding to the pins. However, the conventional lock has not enough security to prevent a thief from unlocking the lock by using a simple tool instead of a correct key.
For promoting security, another lock using identification of light rays is invented. The lock has an emitting member to give off light rays and a receiving member to receive the light rays respectively installed at two sides of a keyhole of a lock core. A correct key for the lock has a plurality of openings corresponding to positions of the light ray emitting member. When the correct key is inserted in the keyhole, the light rays from the emitting member pass through the openings and are received by the receiving member, so the lock can be unlocked.
However, this lock also has a low security and is easy to be cracked down by an unauthorized manner.
Therefore, the invention provides a lock module using colored light rays to identify the application of the accurate key to obviate the aforementioned problems.